Felia Aviur
|kanji = 火災のネコ |rōmaji = Kasai no neko |color = Pink |text = White |alias = Judgement Wielder (審判の使い手 Shinpan no Tsukaite) |name = Felia Aviur |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 12 (pre) 19 (post) |height = 5'2" |hair = Violet |eyes = Purple |blood type = B- |affiliation = Imperial Devil Army |previous affiliation = Rose Village |mark location = Right ankle |occupation = Mage Second Lieutenant |previous occupation = Sergeant |team = Velesko Team |previous team = Felia Team |partner = Velesko Tigera Mahru |base of operations = The Pergrande Kingdom Western (Imperial Base 2) |previous partner = West Tuul Lilith Tuul |status = Active |relatives = Rhysand Aviur (Father) Unknown Mother (TBD) |magic = Wind Magic Amaterasu Lightning Magic |weapons = Hanketsu (判定 Hanketsu no ken lit. Sword of Judgement}} Felia Aviur (火災のネコ, Kasai no neko) is the daughter of Rhysand Aviur and a member of the Imperial Devil Army. Felia used to be lead her own squad and was the Sergeant of it in the Northern region of Pregrande, Imperial Army Base 4. After three years of leading her team successfully, along with twelve high important missions, and being the youngest ever to join the army at age 15, she got promoted to Second Lieutenant. Felia is now stationed in the Western unit in Pergrande, otherwise known as Imperial Base 2, and is now a part of Velesko's team. Appearance Human Felia is an eighteen year old woman with long violet hair and violet eyes. Due to height ranging at only 5'2", she is incredibly short for her age, something that is often pointed out. Her young appearance often fools people, so they're surprised either when they realize that she's in the army, or when she kicks their butts into the next tomorrow. Obviously showing that she is not to take lightly or mess with. Felia wears a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 "petals," and has 2 ribbons attached to it. Demon When Felia becomes possessed by Hanketsu, her face features change morph a little older, and her turns darker as well as her eyes turning red. Depending on the level of her possession, when she's half-possessed and struggling for control, those are the only features that change for her. In full-possession, Felia gains a reddish wolf's tail, and a pair of black horns on her head, along with super elongated canines, and her nails turn black, growing a little longer into claws. Personality On the surface, Felia has a strict and serious personality most of the time. She has to have a tough edgy outlook in order for anybody to take her seriously due to her short and young appearance, despite her being an adult. She is decidedly stubborn and strong-willed, frequently letting her pettiness and vindictiveness get the better of her. She used to be somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, generally acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy as well as taking many opportunities to stroke her own ego or flaunt the governmental power and monetary license of her military position. But after she was the cause of the deaths of four of her teammates within her squad because of it, she's learned to reserve herself a little more and have a larger outlook to those around her, becoming very observant as well. She has a reputation for being foul-mouthed and is an incurably sarcastic cynic, only too happy to bluntly and harshly relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding reality, or their own self-importance. Felia has also displayed a propensity towards impatience and an inability to sit still for long, which perhaps contributes to her love of travel. However, for those few people who have made an impact on her, Felia shows her deeper nature to be one of marked selflessness, unflinching loyalty, and great compassion. As someone who has seen much loss and many comrades/friends fall at such a young age, Felia cannot ignore the true suffering of others and becomes sympathetic upon sensing pain and resolve in people's hearts. Though her solemn advice to such people is often tempered with brusque criticism, it is only because she genuinely wishes to place them on the most direct path forward. History Felia was born to Rhysand Aviur and an unknown mother in Rose Village, famed for its pastel rose trees. When Felia was seven years old, her mother disappeared for unknown reasons, leaving her with her father and making their bond stronger than before. As Rhysand raised Felia, she in turn helped take care of things for him and around the house whenever he got overwhelmed. Due to his job of being a mage, and the lack of a mother figure, Felia has learned to be very independent for herself, especially when Rhysand is away on jobs. When Felia was 10 she was introduced to her future best friend, Kallias Levaro. The son of Rhysand's former best friend. They grew up very close, being only four years a part, and since Rhysand was Kallias' godfather. While she grew up, Felia has always displayed an interest in using magic and fighting, wanting to join her father on his quests some day. But it wasn't until she turned 13 that realized that she wanted to use her magic and skills to better the world and help others. She had heard rumors of the Imperial Devil Army, but they were like most people said, rumors and myths. No one actually believed that there was an entire army dedicated to killing things that most people called "demons of the dark", "monsters", or "nightmares". Felia was not deterred and grew more interested in finding if they were real. It wasn't long before Felia found out that Kallias' dad was a former member of the Imperial Devil Army, proving their existence to her. With his permission, she went through his dad's old things, finding his official uniform and a couple of weapons. She later asked her dad more information about what Kallias' dad did for the IDA. Rhysand was suspicious and gave her somewhat vague accounts, although answered her questions. Felia decided to surprise her dad and learned certain military fighting styles in secret, learning how to utilize some of her magic and attack in hand-to-hand combat. Felia was 14 when she finally displayed her interest in joining the Imperial Devil Army, something her father greatly disagreed against. He refused to put his baby girl in a army and expose her to all of the horrors and secrets of the world. Rhysand knew a first hand account (from Caamien's stories) on what being in the IDA was really about. There bond was a little wobbly after that, and it wasn't until Felia turned 15, sought out the IDA and officially became a soldier for them. It was that decision that drove the final rift between their bond. Felia described it as Ever since then, she became known as the youngest, ever, to join to the military and get promoted to the ranks of Sergeant within six months. It tough for Felia to obtain that position since she was much younger compared to most of her peers, but in time, they learned to respect her. Three weeks after the promotion, she became the team leader of her own squad in the Northern region of the Pergrande Kingdom. It was a team that many tell stories about. They had made many, many feats, which was impressive being that there was only her and two others—the Tuul twins. The trio managed to slay, slash, slice, dice, climb, and rise through the battlefield to become known as the legendary team. It wasn't until one of the Tuul twins—West—received a fatal wound that reduced their team to only two. Felia took the loss the hardest and went into recluse for a short period of time. Her superiors gave her a maximum of two weeks to recover before they stripped her of her title. Felia was not one to be week and returned to work a week later, claiming she didn't need the "rest". However, she still lead her team successfully for a total of three years (including West) and had completed multiple high ranking missions on their own that would normally require a five or six person team. For her constant work and effort, she got promoted to Second Lieutenant and her team (the two left) was disbanded after Lilith got promoted to a military desk job. Felia remained in the field and was sent to western unit where she joined Velesko's team. Apparently, her superiors were trying to make another legendary trio team with just her, Velesko, and Tigera Mahru. Fairy Tail: The Imperial Order |-| Main Storyline = '''First Arc |-| Side Stories = |-| Roleplay = Magic and Abilities Magic Wind Magic Wind Magic (風の魔法, Kaze no Mahō): This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. *'Storm Shred' (嵐の細断処理, Arashi no hoso dan shori): Felia creates several blades of wind that attack her target and blasts them out multiple times in the shapes of arrow heads. She can shoot them upon greater distance, but it makes a great close range spell, since the closer her target, the more damage it deals, and the more it hurts. Like getting pelted with water from a hose that hurts and stepping closer to the source, except her wind is sharper and can slice. *'Magic Wind Palm' (魔法風のパ, Mahō-fū no pāmu): Felia draws gusts of air into both of her hands and claps them together, generating two lightning flashes of light and releases a highly destructive tornado sent spiraling down on the ground to her opponent. This spell is best used if Felia is somewhere up in the air. *'Storm Bringer' (嵐の運び手, Arashi no hakobite): An offensive spell in which Felia moves her hand in a pattern, manipulating the surrounding wind and releasing it as a tornado towards the target. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins and sends them flying. Other times, Felia can simply create a Magic seal and a tornado is created underneath the target, which makes it more effective if most people see her use this spell one way, and don't expect it another way the second time. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅, Emera baramu): Felia first engulfs herself with wind, then she places her two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of herself, generating seven magic circles that spin in front of her, and then fires an enormous concentrated blast of wind at the target. It appears like a large cocoon of wind, and some have described it like a sideways tornado on the ground. *'Pressure Leg' (気圧脚, Kiatsu Ashi): Felia induces a small vortex of wind to form around his leg and upon delivering a kick, the leg releases a large pressurized blast of wind, which was seen hurling an opponent several meters. Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu): The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash an Amaterasu Magic Seal is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Amaterasu Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. Once written the seals unleash lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area; often utilized in the form of a spherical shockwave that extends outwards, damaging everything within its path. The scale of the destruction caused by these explosions seems to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting Amaterasu Magic Seals seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. The user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. The scale of the destruction caused by these explosions seems to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell, as while Formula 28's explosion encompassed the space between Felia and Sedah (Sedah was only two feet away), Formula 100's engulfed a significant portion of an entire village. *'Formula 17' (天照第十七式, Amaterasu Daijūnana Shiki): Felia moves her hands together each generating a burst of crackling purple energy and draws an imaginary circle with them, which generates solidified energy in the shape of circles from every point of the large/original circle. The smaller circles fire and hit the intended target with a blast of energy several hundreds of times before giant circle charges up and fires a massive beam that can not only destroy buildings and large structures but can also stun one's enemy for quite sometime. *'Formula 28' (天照二十八式, Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki): Felia performs the required hand pattern and three Amaterasu Magic seals are created, in the shape of circles one in front of another, in front of her. The area around the target is then engulfed in a massive cylindrical shockwave that then turns into a pillar with runes written around it, shooting up into the sky. *'Formula 35' (天照三十五式, Amaterasu Sanjūgo Shiki): Felia draws a five-point star with hand gestures, that is recreated below her, on the ground. All of a sudden, a purple beam of energy shoots out of the ground, creating a barrier that protects Felia from outside attacks. *'Formula 89' (天照八十九式, Amaterasu Hachijūkyū Shiki): Formula 89 requires Felia to draw, with hand gestures, a circle, with an horizontal line inside. After that, a rune shows up in front of Felia, shaped like a circle with an open eye in the middle. They eye can target up to three things and shoots a powerful purple beam of energy that hits all of them at once. *'Formula 100' (天照百式, Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki): After performing an unknown hand pattern, Felia creates three Amaterasu Magic seals on each side of the target and two other Magic seals, one over the target and one under them. This creates a rippling shockwave, powerful enough to damage several sections of an empire palace. Lightning Magic *'Lightning Flash' (稲光, Inabikari): This is a rather standard spell that allows Felia to channel her lightning magic and in an instant use her enhanced speed to transport to another location while the lightning "husk" is still at the same area, and at a moment's notice, explodes into a small pillar of lightning energy which is able to paralyze an opponent for a brief period of time. *'Wheel Strike' (轮罢ホ, Hoīrusutoraiki): This a technique which condenses the lightning energy exerted into a very potent wheel form. This wheel has enough cutting capacity to slash through even solid buildings with ease if maintained for a specific period of time. They are also able to numb whatever they cut. *'Surge Spark' (浪涌星火, Supāku no sāji): Felia puts her hands on the target's body and electrocutes them with a powerful surge of electricity, sending them a vast distance away with electricity crackling around them, constantly shocking them on end. *'Shattering Bolt' (強烈なボルト, Kyōretsuna boruto): Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Felia joins her hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. She then proceeds to strike the target down from above with her joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Felia and the victim in a large crater. This technique is shown to be extremely powerful, defeating five vampires at once. Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Speed: Felia's speed is considered a little outside the norm. She doesn't specialize in speed magic, but she does have natural good speed. Which allows her to enable fast maneuvering attacks, avoid such attacks, and cast spells quickly and efficiently. Before she ever joined the army, she had always liked to do things like Track after school but never actually tried for a team, since she loved to run for fun and wasn't all for the competitiveness. Then during her army training, the harsh conditions they put her through, and the various exercises she endured, has done nothing but help to strengthen her speed. Mental Capability Keen Intellect: Felia is a smart, cunning, intuitive and resourceful individual who has displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling three of her superiors in order to get by the system. She has shown herself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of multiple plans to infiltrate various enemy bases. Felia's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with her being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid, and, thanks to her time in the army, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magics, even knowing about Mareshnka White Magic. She was able to figure out that a vampire had slipped a drug into her wine without tasting it. Felia has also shown to be adept at solving puzzles and riddles. In addition, while she was trapped behind enemy lines, she figured out the location of three high Patricians with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in her surroundings, being apparently the only member of the Northern IDA to achieve something like that to that caliber. Equipment Combat Expert Swordsmanship Expert Swordsmanship: Even without her Magic, Felia can fight proficiently with her sword, having displayed excellent swordsmanship, something her father taught her from a very young age. Her slashes possess both incredible speed and accuracy, as evident through her flawless use of the sword when employing lightning magic, even in rapid succession. Through years of mastery, Felia has obtained the skill to be able to channel her lightning magic into the sword and direct it other people or things. It requires a high concentration, to where she is able to whip out a quick lightning bolt without a sweat. In order to channel her magic into the sword, her body acts as a conduit for the energy to flow. It also makes this highly efficient, as she can deal magic attacks in new ways without having to make or learn an entirely new spell. Felia has proven herself an incredibly powerful swordswoman by being agile and destructive in combat. She employs her swordsmanship with a style focused on attacking the weak points of an opponent's body, thus maximizing the damage and pain dealt to them. Magical Capability Magical Strength: In terms of strength, Felia's possess a natural ability of wielding highly powerful and destructive magic. Such strength has been displayed by her ability to channel magic through her sword like a lightning rod. She can also perform Wind magic, which she has developed over her spare time to be increasingly powerful, and she performs Amaterasu, a highly destructive magic as well. High Endurance: Over time, Felia has trained her body and magical core to strengthen itself and allow her to use multiple powerful spells at once, without tiring herself often. She was once blasted with her own lightning magic by her opponent using a reflector spell. In that spell, she had put a lot of magical power into that attack, but still remained standing after being hit and blasted another magic attack. Another instance was when a vampire had gotten a hold of her and proceeded to drink her magic energy. She was practically drained but broke free and continued to fight it with her most powerful attacks, all the while feeling woozy. Equipment Demon Weapon Hanketsu ' (判定 ''Hanketsu no ken, lit. Sword of Judgement): Is a special sword made for Felia that is capable of conducting her magic out the blade. It was specifically made for lightning magic, the only magic that she can control through the sword. Felia obtained the sword through the means as a gift from a lightning mage when she saved their town from five Patricians. Since then, she has been able to increase the properties of her sword to essentially allow it to grow with her magic. Every time her magic gets stronger, so does the sword, and she can use special effects as well. While she was in the army, she agreed to let them test on it in order to make her weapon apart of the Scarlet Devil Array series, by binding a demon's heart and soul into the sword. They were successful, and the demon was named Hanketsu, who normally appears and communicated within Felia's mind as a child with a pouting voice and immaturity level to match, although he is quite sadistic in nature, not at all innocent like his appearance, which greatly unnerves some people. He is able to lend Felia some of his power through the sword and enhance her damage capabilities as well as help her to perform certain spells that she cannot do as a caster mage. *'''Demon Hanketsu: Hanketsu is a possession-type demon that was infused with the weapon after the Imperial Devil Army got it's hands on the sword with permission from Felia to make it apart of the Scarlet Devil Array, a class of top-tier weapons utilized only by those who can withstand the demons thrall in the army, which is less than 5%. Hanketsu's original name is unknown, as he assumed the name of Felia's sword, and takes the appearance of a small child with blue hair and eyes. While he is under a contract with Felia to allow her to use his power, he loves feeding off of her fear and misery, and snags every opportunity he can to try and possess her at her weakest moments. He is very childish, but has such a sinister tone to him and the way he acts, but he is also one of the more powerful demons in the army, being able to entrust Felia with immense power. Relationships Rhysand Aviur Kallias Levaro Quotes *(To Kallias) "What I do is aimed to protect you and my father. I'm sorry I can't tell you, but it'll benefit the future. A future that you can live in and thrive. So for now, please be patient because I can't tell you." *(To Rhysand) "You are my father, I'll never hate you, never can. But I can let you rest knowing that I will find mom. She didn't leave or run away, I believe she disappeared. And I know that you believe that too, no need to keep the truth from me any longer." *(Felia's resolve) "The only reason I joined was so that I could protect my father and Kallias. Both don't need to experience the horrors of this world." *(To the sixth ruler about his eye patch) "Smart remarks already? Nice patch by the way. What a shame it didn't cover your mouth too." Trivia *Felia Aviur is the daughter of Rhysand Aviur. *Felia's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Amaterasu User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Soldier